


Wicked Ways

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Books, Challenge Response, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-17
Updated: 2007-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 02:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry teases Hermione about the book she's reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Crush"

"What're you reading this week, Herm?" Harry asked, dropping his Firebolt and plopping down on the couch across from her.

"It's a Muggle book on wine-making," the witch replied.

"Hmm. Planning to get Ron drunk and have your wicked way with him?" Harry teased.

"Berk."

Harry ducked the pillow she threw.

"Actually, I think the process is interesting. Vineyards have their own culture and language. For example, the harvest season is simply known as the crush."

"Fascinating." Harry faked a yawn, closing his eyes. "Keep talking. I promise I'm still listening."

The second pillow caught him square in the face.


End file.
